The Curl Affair
by QuietToxic
Summary: In which Prussia is asked to help out when the Italies get their hair curls tangled up once again, and Romano takes it a bit too personally. Obvious PruMano PWP is obvious. You've been warned


**And now for my guilty pleasure... PruMano! :)**

* * *

_Rrrriiing!_

_Rrrrrriiiiiiiiing!_

_Rrrriiing!_

Prussia's head appeared from around a corner. Why wasn't his brother picking up the phone?

_Rrrrrriiiiiiiiing!_

Damn, it was getting annoying. The albino furrowed his brow. Had West said he'd be out?

_Rrrriiing!_

No, he was supposed to be home. Yet the German was nowhere to be seen, and his - rather old-fashioned - phone was ringing obnoxiously at the man's empty desk. Prussia sighed. Seems like the awesome him would be covering for Germany.

_Rrrrrriiiiii-_

'Hallo! You have the honour of speaking with the awesome Prussia!'

'Germany! Germany! Please come help! It happened again and I really need you to - hey Prussia, why are you picking up the phone?'

'Ha, Ita-cakes!' Prussia said, cracking a smile at the cute Italian's voice. 'Bruder is not here right now. But surely the awesome me can help as well!'

'V-veee... I suppose...' Veneziano answered. Then there was a hassle on the other side of the line before Prussia heard another voice. 'You better hurry up, fucking bastard!'

_'Fratello, don't be so mean,' _ the younger Italian said from the background. Then there was an _'ow!' _as Romano told him to shut up.

Prussia blinked, confused. What was going on with those guys?

'Bastard, you listening?'

'Ja, ja. I'll be over to help you with... Whatever it is.'

_'Hurry, Prussia!_'

Never one to neglect a cry for help (especially not if that cry came from a cute Italian), Prussia slipped on his coat and boots and headed out for the Italies' home. He made sure to leave a note for his brother though. West had the right to know what he was missing out on.

* * *

The door of the Italies' large house was open and Prussia went inside. He took off his coat and called out: 'Ita? You there?' Distressed sounds came from upstairs, followed by a slightly muffled _'sì!'. _Prussia smirked to himself and made for the stairs. Whatever it was, this would be good.

Upstairs the albino was presented with several brightly-coloured doors. He followed the grunts and curses in Italian to the door on his far left, throwing it open with a large gesture.

'Italy! Awesome me is here to rescue you!'

'Prussia! I'm so happy you could make it! It's r-really bad this time, look!' Veneziano gestured to his hair curl, which was currently hopelessly tangled with his brother's. Both brothers' faces were completely flustered, though Romano was trying to hide it from the others. 'Just untangle it, damn it,' he muttered.

'So it's just hair?' Prussia asked incredulously, running a hand through his own white locks. 'Can't you untangle it yourselves?'

'It's really ha-'

'JUST FUCKING UNTANGLE IT!'

Prussia backed up a little at the older Italian's outburst. Romano was panting harshly as he tried not to move around too much on the canopy bed. He averted his gaze when his eyes met Prussia's.

'Right. Ja. Okay.' Prussia clambered onto the bed after kicking off his boots. He couldn't help but wonder about the Italians' strange behaviour. After all, most people don't get all flustered when they get their hair tangled up. No matter how weird that hair may be. The albino carefully positioned himself behind Romano, at a point where he could reach the odd hairs easily, and set to work.

He noticed Romano gritting his teeth and and Veneziano squirming as he touched the strands of hair, and furrowed his brow. 'Okay,' the ex-nation said, pausing, 'seriously, what _is_ with those hairs?' He fingered Romano's end of the knot, making the Italian redden even more and writhe around in a weak attempt to shove him off.

'W-well, it's becau-'

'Don't tell the p-potato bastard. As if it's not bad enough t-that his fucking brother knows!'

'But fratello...'

'No.' Romano turned his head towards Prussia as far as he could. 'Untangle it. But you b-better make it quick.' There was a glint in his eyes that Prussia didn't know what to think of.

Prussia licked his lips and reached out to try and untangle the hairs again. He was almost done when the door to the bedroom flew open, revealing a distressed Germany. 'Bruder!' he yelled. 'Italy! Are you alright?'

'V-ve, Germany! I'm fine! Prussia is r-really helpful!'

'Oh great,' Romano muttered, 'as if one potato bastard wasn't enough.'

'West! Where were you?'

'I was out walking the dogs, Prussia. I told you I would be gone for some time,' Germany replied.

'Oh.' The albino turned his attention back to the curls. They were almost untangled, but there was one persistent knot that just wouldn't come out. He tugged at Romano's hair, trying to get it out. This resulted in Romano gasping loudly and grabbing a fistful of Prussia's jacket.

Prussia earned a warning glare from his brother, who'd sat down next to Veneziano. '_Careful_,' Germany mouthed. The other brother nodded. After some more tugging and squirming - on the Italies' part - , Prussia finally got the knot undone. Veneziano, who was sobbing by now, flung himself at Germany, who rubbed his friend's back awkwardly. Romano, on the other hand, clutched onto Prussia lapels, panting heavily.

'Romano,' Germany said from the other side of the bed worriedly, 'you might want to let go of my brother...'

Romano gave no response, but his gaze fixed itself on Prussia. His eyes were hazy, but angry nonetheless.

'Fratello?' Veneziano managed inbetween sobs. 'Fratello, you don't have to do that!'

'I do, fratellino,' Romano finally spoke up. His voice sounded low, husky, almost - dare Prussia think it - _seductive_. 'When you start something, you have to go _through_ with it.' He yanked Prussia's shirt when he said _through_. The men's noses were touching now. Prussia swallowed hard when he noticed there was not only anger in the Italian's eyes, but there was also lust. Pure, raw, undeniable _lust_. It scared the albino a bit.

'Really, Romano,' Germany tried again, 'this is not necessary.'

'Stop fucking talking.' And the older Italian brother captured Prussia's lips in a violent kiss, pushing him backwards. Romano's hands left Prussia's lapels to forcefully yank off the man's jacket and throw it away angrily. The older German, who wasn't sure what to think about this, but decided to go along with it, because, _hey, _who was he to deny, tried to raise his hands to touch South Italy in some way, but his arms were forcefully and effectively pinned down to the mattress.

Romano broke apart from the other male, scrambling for air. He turned his angry gaze towards his brother and Germany, who were still sitting on the edge of the large bed, unsure of what to do. 'Leave,' he growled at them. The two didn't need to be told twice and hurried out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

'Fuck, West!' Prussia yelled at the closed door. His brother had just left him with a maniac!

'It's actually _fuck you_,' Romano replied, smirking.

'Look, dude, whatever I did, it wasn't on purpose. I was just trying to untangle you guys! I mean, those hairs are weird...' He eyed Romano's curl curiously. It was twitching like crazy. Too bad his hands were pinned down, or else he would've pulled it. Then Prussia got the most awesome idea ever. He swiftly lifted his head from the mattress and closed his lips around the hair curl.

'Ah- AH! DAMN BASTARD! STOP THA-AH-AT!'

'Hmm,' Prussia hummed in response. This made Romano writhe around and release Prussia's wrists from his death grip. The albino smiled and brought up on hand to tug the Italian's curl so that he himself could speak. 'Say, Romano,' he said, rolling the strand of hair between his index finger and his thumb, 'is this what I think it is?'

'YES! IT'S MY FUCKING EROGENOUS ZONE! AND _YOU _TOUCHED IT, IDIOT! YOU'LL HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!'

'Okay, no need to shout. Just wanted to know that.' Prussia smirked to himself. This was a great and awesome discovery. Something he could definitely use to his advantage.

South Italy made use of the other's momentary distraction by yanking his curl from Prussia's grip and pinning the man's wrists down with one hand. He was surprisingly strong. Then he slammed his lips into the albino's again. He didn't hesitate to exploit Prussia parted lips - he was surprised - by forcing his tongue into the German's mouth roughly. The hand that wasn't occupied crept down to the hem of Prussia's shirt and began undoing the buttons expertly, quickly moving down until the man's shirt was fully opened. Then he yanked it off harshly, letting go of Prussia for a millisecond.

Tongues fought for dominance as Romano's hand tickled Prussia's abdomen and pinched a nipple now and then, teasingly. Eventually the two broke apart, breathing heavily. 'R-Romano,' Prussia stuttered, 'you can let go of my hands. I promise I won't touch you if you d-don't want it.'

'I don't trust you,' Romano said in response, and tightened his grip on Prussia's wrists. 'Now if I had something to tie you up with...' He hummed quietly. Prussia's eyes widened. The Italian wouldn't actually...  
There was an _'ah!' _from the man on top of him as he spotted a tie that was flung over the headboard of the bed. The older Italian grabbed the garment and wrapped it around Prussia's wrists just tight enough, then around the railing of the headboard. 'There.' The Italian smirked as he admired his handiwork and sneaked a glance at Prussia's pale torso.

'Scheiße, Romano!' Prussia yelled. He wouldn't admit that he actually found this very arousing. 'Not necessary, dude!'

'Shut the hell up.' He kissed the corner of the other's mouth teasingly before harshly kissing the man's jawline and sucking on his neck. The Italian even bit down, hard, making sure to leave a mark. Prussia's complaints fell silent as he was reduced to a whimpering mess at Romano's skilled touch.

'I don't know,' the Italian said suddenly, 'why the fuck I even do this foreplay kinda stuff.'

Prussia was not able to comment. If Romano just kept talking with his voice like that, he'd get off purely by the sound of that. The Italian smirked, shook his head and continued marking the albino with more rough sucks, licks and bites.

'F-fuck, Romano,' Prussia breathed when the nation licked one of his erect nipples. He tugged at the restraints on his wrists frantically, wanting to tangle his hands in Romano's hair or pull off the man's shirt to see his undoubtedly beautifully tanned body. The German arched his back, trying to get closer to the other.

Romano just laughed quietly and kept moving down, idly dipping his tongue into Prussia's navel. Without any hesitation, or so it seemed, he undid the button and zipper of the German's trousers and tugged them off forcefully. Prussia closed his eyes as his underwear followed suit and his erection became visible to Romano. He felt so exposed, lying completely naked in front of the Italian, and with his hands bound nonetheless! Romano still had all his clothes on.

'Romano...' Prussia panted, breathless.

'Not until you beg for it, bastard.' He fingered Prussia's cock slowly, dragging a finger over the vein on the underside and rubbing his thumb across the head. 'You like this.'

'FUCK! OF COURSE I DO!' Everyone would like this - a hot Italian tying you up and undressing you? Even _Austria _would get aroused by it. 'I just wish y-you would _untie _me!'

'As I said, not until you beg for it.' Romano smirked sweetly and dipped his head down to stretch his mouth around Prussia. He held down the man's hips with both hands when the German tried to buck into his mouth frantically.

Prussia just _couldn't believe it. _He wriggled under Romano's touch, trying to catch his breath while at the same time attempting to at least loosen the ties around his wrists. He grunted and moaned without really noting it. After a while, he gave up on the ties and focused instead on the wonderful heat pooling in his groin. He bucked up into Romano's touch and his moans became louder and louder. Romano suddenly pressed down around Prussia's member until his nose was flat against the man's abdomen, and swallowed around him. Prussia's vision exploded in bright stars and he arched his back, yelling loudly as he came.

Romano licked his lips and sat up as the ex-nation underneath him fell back onto the mattress, covered in sweat and panting heavily. The Italian shook his head and reached out to the man's restrained hands, untying his knots.

Prussia barely noticed his ties being undone as he revelled in his awesome orgasm until his arms fell down. The man opened his crimson eyes to look at Romano. 'I... I didn't beg.'

'You yelled,' Romano said, as if that explained everything. 'But I'm not done yet.' The young man began tugging off his own black shirt. Prussia quickly sat up to help him dispose of the clothing, smiling appreciatively at the Italian's tan. Their lips met again, not as violently this time, but not any less arousing. Prussia pulled the other closer and Romano responded by wrapping his arms around Prussia's neck and burying his hands in the man's white hair. The albino let his hands wander down Romano's body.

The Italian moaned into the kiss quietly, but then seemed to remember he was supposed to be angry and dominating and yanked Prussia's hair. The two men broke apart and looked at each other. They both smirked and Romano pushed Prussia down again, straddling the man. Prussia cringed a bit a the feeling of rough denim on his bare skin and tugged at Romano's jeans. The other took the hint and removed the piece of clothing, leaving him in his boxers. Prussia smiled again and palmed Romano's erection through the fabric. The Italian bit his lip and grunted, leaning into the German's touch.

However, when Prussia tried to sit up again, he was forcefully shoved back down. Romano tugged the albino's hand away from his cock and slid down his own underwear. Then he reached out and rummaged around in the nightstand for a minute. Prussia was left waiting, aching, until Romano found what he was looking for and closed the door.

'Romano?' Prussia asked, trying to not sound too desperate - because he absolutely _wasn't. _'What're you-' The question fell silent when the man felt slender fingers prodding his entrance and one of them slipped in.

'Hm?' Romano asked, smirking deviously at the man from underneath dark lashes. 'What is it, Prussia?' Another finger was added swiftly. The albino writhed around, trying to get used to the intrusion, as Romano scissored, twisted and curled his fingers, now almost knuckle-deep in Prussia's body.

'Sch- Scheiße!'

'Ah,' Romano just said, before adding a third finger and curling them. Prussia arched his back when the Italian hit his prostate and he saw little stars explode once again. 'Gah!' was all he managed to say, but Romano understood it and kept brushing his fingers over the bundle of nerves, making Prussia moan loudly and dig his heels into the mattress.

After a while, Romano removed the three fingers, making Prussia whine and look up. He saw Romano squirting a generous amount of lube onto his hand and spreading it over his cock with concentration. The men's eyes met again and Prussia saw the angry glint in the Italian's eyes was gone, leaving lust and some sort of... Care? The albino smiled at the other, the warmest smile that he could muster, and stroked the man's legs. Romano nodded and lifted up one of Prussia's legs for better access. He then carefully positioned his member at the man's hole and began pushing in.

Prussia panted as the head of Romano's cock slipped past his first ring of muscles. The German twisted the bed sheets in his hands and clenched his muscles involuntarily. Romano stroked his inner thighs soothingly and leaned down to kiss him. Prussia let go of the covers and encircled Romano's neck with his arms. Through the haze and pain, he noted the contrast of his pale skin with the Italian's tan. As the men's tongues met and explored, Romano pushed in further, until he was almost completely buried inside the other. They broke the kiss and lay still for some time, getting used to the feeling.

Romano gritted his teeth against the hot tightness that surrounded his manhood. 'Merda, Prussia,' he cursed under his breath. 'I'm being f-fucking gentle, you know that?'

'J-ja. I know.' The German swallowed. 'You d-don't have to be. You c-ca-c- Scheiße! You can move now.'

Romano didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out of Prussia and forcefully slammed back in, groaning loudly. Prussia almost yelped at the sudden roughness, but was able to hold it back and only emitted a soft moan.  
The Italian repeated the movement several times, angling himself so that he slammed into Prussia's prostate again. The German cried out violently and threw out his arms, gripping the headboard to steady himself.

Romano kept moving, varying his pace. Prussia scrunched up his face as the Italian ghosted his hands over his heaving chest, dragging hot fingers along his sides and scratching at his stomach. The albino bucked up, matching his movements with Romano's. And suddenly he felt the Italian's hand on his cock, gripping the base before jerking it in time with his thrusting into Prussia and rubbing a thumb across the head.

Prussia looked up to the young man and as their eyes met, he came. He jerked back with a loud cry and spilled himself all over his own chest and Romano's hand. The Italian followed not long after, shooting his seeds deep into the albino and doubling over, moaning Prussia's name through gritted teeth.

The two lay there for a while, revelling in the post-orgasmic glow as they caught their breath. After a while, Romano rolled off of Prussia and picked up a corner of the bed sheets to wipe the cum off his hand and Prussia's chest.

'Thanks,' the albino said.

Romano sighed. 'This doesn't mean that I like you now. I was just fucking frustrated.'

'I got that much, yeah.' Prussia rolled onto his side to face Romano. 'Can you pretend not to hate me for today?'

Romano pulled up one corner of his mouth in an attractive half-smile. 'Okay, bastard. But just today, mind you.' He pulled Prussia closer and kissed him on the lips. The albino clambered on top of him, which made the Italian raise his eyebrows, and kissed the nation's neck.

'Ha-a, bastard! No marking me! People ought to know _I_ was the one on top, damn it!'

'People ought to know?'

'No, shit! They _are not _supposed to know, okay?' Romano shoved the ex-nation off and looked away angrily. Prussia smiled, put his boxers back on and embraced the other from behind, nuzzling his neck.

'What are you doing, jerk?'

'You don't hate me, remember?'

'Still doesn't mean that I _like _you.'

'Fair point.' The albino smirked and stroked Romano's side. His hand slowly found its way up, caressing the other's jaw before suddenly darting out to grab the hair curl that had started everything. Romano twitched from the touch and emitted a gasp.

'OH NO YOU DIDN'T!' He forcefully shoved Prussia down again and grabbed the tie from the headboard. Prussia chuckled. He could get used to this.

..

But he probably shouldn't.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

'Ve... Germany?'

'Ja, Italy?'

'I hope Romano and Prussia don't break my bed...'

'IT'S YOUR BED?'

'S-sì.'

'... Do you want to sleep with me tonight?'


End file.
